


~~Magic~~

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [28]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: The power may have gone out, but Alex has ways to keep Luca warm.





	~~Magic~~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanisAngel26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/gifts).



Alex was kissing his way down Luca’s toned chest when the lights flickered, and the small fan heater stopped whirring, leaving a chill in the air.

“Give it a minute, it’ll be fine,” Luca said, at the same moment they were plunged into darkness, the heat evaporating as they both scrabbled to pull on their hoodies.

“Yeah, this seems fine.”

“Don’t you want to be stuck in the dark with me?” Luca sloppily kissed Alex’s eyebrow, fumbling his way down to his lips as they both laughed.

“You’re such a dork.”

“I’m your dork.” Luca leant in for a kiss, but he headbutted Alex by accident, making them both giggle.

“Time for some light.” Alex clicked his fingers, and a flame appeared in the palm of his hand, a glowing white orb that cast shadows around the room.

“Show off.” Luca reached out for the orb, holding it in his hands as he stared at it in fascination.

“Soon you’ll be able to do this too.” Alex leant in for a kiss, this time capturing Luca’s lips with his own, letting his power flow through Luca.

Luca tried clicking his fingers, his brow wrinkled as he focused on making an orb appear, but all he managed was a few sparks of light.

“I think we could do with some candles.” Alex grinned, clicking his fingers as candles appeared out of thin air, illuminating them both with the warm glow of the flames.

“It’s still cold.” Luca shivered, pulling his hoodie tight around him as Alex cuddled in closer,

“I’ll keep you warm.” Alex smiled, and he made a fire appear, sitting in a grand old fireplace in the middle of the room.

The logs crackled away as they burned, the smell of ash filling the room and reminding Luca of camping trips as a child.

“Better?” Alex grinned, leaning back in his seat, and he looked proud of himself as the room warmed up.

“Any chance of some marshmallows?”

“Anything else m’lord? Maybe champagne and truffles?” Alex snorted in laughter, shaking his head as he stroked the side of Luca’s face.

“Just marshmallows.”

“Giant marshmallows coming up.” Alex clicked his fingers, and Luca watched as a bag of giant marshmallows, and two sticks, appeared on Luca’s lap.

“You’re the best.” Luca rushed in for a kiss, he loved that Alex would do all of this for him.

“Are you going to eat them?” Alex stuck his tongue out, and Luca gave him a playful nudge with his foot.

They roasted the marshmallows over the fire until they were gooey and melted, and the warm sugar was heaven to eat.

“Thank you for doing all this for me.”

“Having a magical boyfriend does have it perks.” Alex winked at him, and Luca felt his heart skip a beat.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
